


[untitled] #14

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Break Up, Liverpool, M/M, Multi, Stealing Lyrics From The Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up is hard to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #14

They're both smiling in their sleep. He takes that as a good thing and moves away from the bundle of arms and legs. He sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his temples, then stands up and draws his briefs on.

Xabi murmurs something in his sleep - the lack of Sami next to him? - and turns to face Sami, though his eyes won't open. Sami knows exactly what kind of look Xabi would have in those eyes: a panicked look of loss that makes Sami feel bad, and so he just takes Xabi's hand in his and kisses it. The kiss seems to calm Xabi and the smile returns to his face.

He leaves Xabi in peace after he's made sure Xabi won't mind his absence: still facing him but not worried, content with Stevie for now. And Sami smiles because Xabi's dreams betray him and reveal his longing for Sami. Sami could watch the lad for hours; he is such the beauty Sami has been seeking for an eternity. And by beauty, Sami doesn't mean what's outside but what's on the inside too. He sees what Xabi doesn't let other people see, not even Stevie.

Stevie. Such a young lad, still searching for himself, so similar to Xabi. But Xabi knows what he wants and Sami isn't going to stop him from getting it. Why would he when the lad can't be without him, always longs for him wherever he is, near or far? It's a shame Stevie doesn't know, doesn't notice how uninspired Xabi is when they're alone, just the two of them.

Sami feels sorry for Stevie. If only they could let him go without hurting him... But that would be too easy. The lad has to be so innocent that he can't see past the sex, can't see the emotions involved in this tragedy. Sami would give the lad comfort if Stevie knew he needed it. But the lad is clueless and so Sami only soothes him when he's asleep, when he doesn't know he's slowly falling away from the equation.

Sami sits on the floor next to Stevie for a minute, just watching him, shaking his head at the misfortune of him.

"You poor boy," he says, sits up and traces a finger over Stevie's cheek.

"You'll find someone too," he sighs compassionately and strokes Stevie's hair. Stevie leans into his touch without knowing it, and Sami feels bad again.

Xabi makes a whining noise in his sleep but Sami ignores him. Xabi owns Sami, Sami belongs to him, but he wants to help Stevie, even if he really can't. There should be no bad guy here but it's something Sami can't avoid being. He needs to make Stevie see that this can't go on.

"'Smile like you mean it,' they say. I can't do that to you anymore."

Sami cups Stevie's cheek and kisses him until he stirs awake.

"I'm sorry," Sami says and makes love to Stevie, says goodbye, and Stevie realizes what Sami tells him.


End file.
